


Soleil et Lune

by soddingpotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, It also made me sad writing about Luna’s mum, Soft Girlfriends, they’re so in love, this makes me SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soddingpotter/pseuds/soddingpotter
Summary: Luna can’t stop feeling sad about her mum.





	Soleil et Lune

Ginny could tell something was wrong the moment she stepped into the flat. The main lights were on and the shades were drawn. Normally, Luna would have soft lighting paired with the curtains open. To “let the dying sun rays cast warmth and life onto the Jeaggoines and Blugleose.” She’d say. Creatures that Luna have named after finding the former in the lightbulbs of the fairy lights they have strung up and the latter in the sink when Ginny was fixing it.

Today though, when she walked in, the air seemed dusty. The plants seem dull. The hangings on the ceiling hang still. The hair on the back of her neck stand up and Ginny sets her bag down and hangs her robes up.

“Luna, what happened at Mum’s? Is everything okay?” Ginny knows everything is not okay, but Ginny learned that it’s easier to ask the questions to let her answer. Luna doesn’t do well with sorting through the thoughts that are in her head.

Ginny walks to their shared bedroom and softly leans against the door. Luna is lying on the bed, head hanging off the side. She’s staring blankly at the ceiling. That isn’t unlike Luna, always staring at things with utmost fascination. Says the creatures like to dance and swirl, giving her a show. But right now? There’s nothing in her eyes and that clenches Ginny’s heart with concern.

“Lune?” Everybody always jokes that if Ginny is the sun, Luna is the moon. Ginny called her it once while she was laughing together with Luna and since then it stuck. But right now it’s filled with worry. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ginny moves to sit on the floor next to Luna, her back resting on the end of the bed. “I know you said you were heading home and that I should stay, but if I had known…” she trails off, looking at her.

“It’s okay Gin, I didn't tell you.” Luna turns to look at her, but her eyes don’t move with her. They stay rooted to the ceiling and Ginny wishes she would look at her. Let her know what she’s thinking. Anything that tells her any hint of what she’s feeling right now.

Luna sighs and finally looks at Ginny. She gives her a small smile and Ginny’s mouth twitches to match hers. But her eyes, they’re still far away. 

“Being there is sometimes hard. Not growing up with my mum was hard. Being there with our family makes it hard sometimes.” Luna’s eyes glass over, beginning signs of tears. 

“My mum died,” she looks at Ginny for reassurance. “When I was nine. I never got to grow up with her. I did have Father, but sometimes I miss her so much. Molly, she’s so amazing and it makes me so sad.”

“Luna, dove, it’s okay to be sad. It’s proof you still care about her and still love her very much. You don’t have to erase that sadness.” Ginny climbs on the bed and lays down next to Luna, giving her a kiss on the cheek. The look on Luna’s eyes gets dreamier, and while for most people that would be a bad sign, Ginny grins ear to ear. “Maybe we can plan a visit to see your mum too, soon. Yours, mine, and ours ‘n all that.”

“There’s a Wembleweasel on the ceiling.” Luna says with a soft smile and watery eyes. Ginny almost asks if she’s heard her, but when she feels Luna’s pale hand searching for and squeezing hers, she gets her answer. The corners of Luna’s eyes crinkle and Ginny knows she’s okay.

 _They’ll_ be ok; they’ll do it together.

**Author's Note:**

> right, so i know i’m in the middle of writing another fic but i couldn’t stop thinking about it.


End file.
